Front loaders are known and are generally hitched to or detachably attached to a carrier vehicle, such as an agricultural tractor. Typically, front loaders have front loader arms (or booms) extending from and out in front of the carrier vehicle to an implement mount that allows for detachably connecting to an interchangeable implement, such as a loading shovel, a feed shovel, a loading fork, a bale gripper, or a spike. The implement is generally attached by catch hooks to support pins, rods or links that are formed on the implement mount. Alternatively, the catch hook may be on the implement mount and the support pin, rod or link on the implement.
In these processes, the implement and the implement mount must be brought into a predetermined position relative to one another in order to guarantee correct alignment and attachment. This is generally achieved in that an operator aims at the implement while driving towards it, attempting in particular to bring the catch hooks and the support pins, rod or links into alignment. This is made more difficult because the operator's view of the attachment points or essential components (catch hook and support pins, rods, links) of the implement and the implement mount is often blocked by the front loader arms (booms) or other front loader components, thus, aligning the implement and the implement can be very difficult and may have to be done “blindly”. The above-mentioned processes when aligning an implement can take an extended period of time. This is annoying to the operator, unsatisfactory and not cost-effective, especially when implements are frequently exchanged.
Simplifying the above-described processes and in particular making them more user-friendly is therefore an important concern for an operator.